The BoS chronicles - Capital Wasteland
by Captain Iglo
Summary: 2254 after Christ – Richard Newton (16 years old) is just a normal scavenger in the capital wasteland. With the lost of both his parents in a super mutant raid, he now searches in the wasteland for food, medical supplies or just some junk to sell for caps. His life changed when he was scavenging in the old SatCom Array and saw a group of 24 people with some wearing... tin armor?
1. Chapter 1 the old array

May 4th 2254 - The new folks

Chapter 1 the old array

In his own-made shack at Raider Wharf, Richard was resting from his exhibition from yesterday at the mount Mabel campground. While he was lying on his mattress sleepily, He looked outside his small window. He knew that he has to scavenge again, because at the campground there was more junk than any useful supplies and even the junk was worthless. So he had to choose for another place to scavenge for supplies. He rose himself from his bed. He still had problems with his left leg since that day a mole rat bit in it. He walked to his torn backpack and picked his own with charcoal written map out of it. The map was a empty cardboard with some drawings on it that shows what kind of buildings those are. He looked on his map and he saw that he scavenged all the places in his area, except only one place. The old SatCom Array. He hoped there are some supplies, otherwise he had to move somewhere else where it won't be safe. When he thought about being safe, he thought about his parents. who were slaughtered by super mutants. He saw the whole scene again in front of him. While he was hiding as a child under the bed of his parents, he saw his mother's head being splattered by a sledgehammer and he had to hold his hand against his mouth, so he couldn't scream. When he didn't hear anymore super mutants laughing and walking he decided to crawl away from his parents bed out so he could carefully look outside. He didn't see anything so he decided to walk outside to find his dad, but when he finds his dad. He was already too late. He finds his dad, burned on a pile of tires. Richard finally woke up. It was a dream, no, more like a nightmare and this repeats all the time. He had to hurry up. This 'day dream' cost him his morning.

When he walked to the SatCom Array, he thought about a place without any super mutants, a place without slavers, he thinks about a place without any threat. When he arrives at the SatCom Array, he sees the door of the northeast satellite tower. He looked around if there were any raiders or other threads nearby, but he didn't see anyone. He slowly walked inside the building, to see if there is some kind of person ready to scare him. When he was inside, he saw a large amount of canned food. He's so happy, he acted like he hit the jackpot, but when he was about to scream he heard a voice from upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2 The man at the window

Chapter 2 The man at the window

A voice!, Richard thought. What should I do? I need those cans, but this food doesn't belong to me. Well... he can miss some cans, can't he. He placed the cans carefully in his backpack. He also found a binocular. He putted this on his belt, where he puts all his most important objects. He still heard the person upstairs talking to something or someone, but he didn't know what. He wanted to walk away but his curiosity drags him upstairs. When he sneakily walks upstairs, he saw a man in a scary suit leaning on his sniper rifle, that stood on the windowsill. He quickly putted his hand on his mouth and froze for a second. He saw the man was talking to a radio. Pfew he thought. There aren't any more here, it's just him. He pulls his magnum out of his belt. So that he could shoot him, if things go bad. Before he wanted question the man, he saw a group of people walking outside. That must be the target of the sniper in front of me. He picked his binocular from his belt and he looked over the shoulder of the man to see the group. What he saw was something he never saw before. He saw some people wearing robes and he saw men wearing some kind of super heavy armor. He also saw children walking in the group. Children? What are children doing in that group? Gotcha said the sniper. When he placed his fingers on the trigger of the sniper rifle, Richard thought, that means that one of those people will be shot. That also means that maybe one of those children will be orphan soon. I Can't let that happen.

Richard screamed to the man: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? The man turned around and said, you will be in a lot of trouble, if you shoot an Enclave. Richard thinks, what's an Enclave? But when he wanted to ask what that is. The man quickly turned around again, to pick up his sniper rifle and to kill Richard, but thanks to Richard's reflexes he shot the man through his head and the man felt out the window. He heard the radio talking and the person on the radio says: you just shot an Enclave, who was on an important mission kid, we won't forgive you for that.

Richard ran quickly downstairs to the door. He was outside again, but he saw that the group was walking to him. He picked up his backpack and he wanted to run away, but his legs froze again. Not now legs come on, he screams. When he looked up again he saw a man in front of him. The man looks old, yet he saw young again. He wore that heavy armor, he carried some kind of fancy energy weapon. The man's had normal curly black hair and he had a black beard. The man saw the fear in Richards eyes and say's don't worry my boy we won't hurt you. My name is Paladin Owyn Lyons. What's your name?


	3. Chapter 3 The Brotherhood of steel

Chapter 3 the brotherhood of steel

R-Richard N-Newton, Sir, he stuttered . While he saw the group of the man before him. Son, you don't have to be afraid of us. I already told you I won't harm you. That's a promise. Richard pointed at the body of the sniper and said: he wanted to kill one of you. We know, said one of the other soldiers. That's junior paladin Tristan. He was a 25 years old man. Unlike Lyons, Tristan is quite bald. He seems serious and he seems like a person who didn't took crap. Just as I thought, Tristan mumbled. It's one of them. Lyons quickly turned around. Enclave. The entire group quickly looked scared. Richard heared sentences as: we aren't safe here or we never should go here. Lyons cleared his throat loudly and said: don't worry my friends, we destroyed the Enclave once on the west coast and we will do that again. The group is motivated again, but Richard thought they have to find their goal soon or they will go insane. You have my thanks, boy otherwise one of us was dead. Richard smiled, but thought about what the radio man said: WE WON'T FORGIVE YOU and Richard was in full fear again. An African American woman walked to Richard and said: My name is Paladin Cross. Are you okay, you still looks scared. Did that enclave person told you something scary? Richard trusted the woman and he said that the man told him that he is in a lot of trouble now. The Woman smiled and said, No, you aren't. If you join our Brotherhood, we will protect you. Richard looked weird and thought, they just met me and they want me to join? The woman continued, you know how to shoot a gun, and we still own you something from saving us from that sniper and... oh... sorry you have parents. Well, Richard said, my parents died of a super-mutant raid. Oh... I'm sorry to hear that, said the woman. So no one cares for you? No, no one. I've been here alone for around 4-5 years. Well if you join us, you are never alone again. Richard thought about it, wow, no one said something so sweet to me, except my parents. With nearly tears in his eyes he hugged the woman and he said, I would love to. The woman hugged him back and said, Welcome to the brotherhood of steel.

Richard was happy that he joined the group he is now safe, he had now some food and water, he could finally relax a little bit. Do you think we can trust him Cross? Asked a man in a robe. Of course we can, he's just a kid without parents. The man questioned again, but we have adopted a large group of children now. I don't think we can handle anymore children. Cross answered: but this kid is like 16-17 years old, so he can be soldier or a scribe soon. Cross know how old Richard was without questioning him, she must be smart. So please don't worry Rothchild. The man sighed and said: very well. The man walked to Richard and said with pride: I'm Senior Scribe Reginald Rothchild and you are? Richard looked at him. He sees a Caucasian man who was around the same age as Lyons, but this man wore a robe and was bald, just like Tristan. He thought Rothchild was weird, but something told him that he was a good man. My name is Richard Newton, Sir. Okay, says Rothchild. He pointed to the children and said: Do you know who's parents they are. Richard didn't know. Rothchild said: neither do we. Those children are from Pittsburgh or as the locals call it the Pitt. First those children didn't had any parents, but we adopted them and now they have a future. So all of them are Orphans? Richard questioned. Yes everyone is an orphan, except one. Do you see that little girl over there? Rothchild pointed at the 3 year old little girl with blonde hair. That's Sarah Lyons, she was the daughter of Owyn. Well.. I have to go back to Lyons. I have soon important things to do. After all I'm the head scribe. When Rothchild walked away, Richards decided to go to the children for a little chit-chat, but when he came there. All of the children are scared of him, because he was one of the old children and because he shot a man from a tall building. All of them are scared, except one person. That 3 year old little girl, Sarah Lyons. The little girl walked to Richard and said with a smile: Hi there mister, My name is Sarah, what's your name? Richard already knew her name, but didn't says a word about it. My name is Richard Newton, nice to meet you he said with a smile to. After a little talk all of the children dared to talk to him. While he was talking to the children, He heared Rothchild talking to Lyons about which direction they should choose. Richard walked to Rothchild and asked: what is your destination actually? Our destination is the city What used to be Washington D.C. Richard was scared. He heard about the ruins. That 'city' is full of super-mutants and other threat. But what do you want to achieve there? Rothchild replies We hope we can find high-end technology, because before the great-war there was a large building in D.C. called 'the pentagon'. We think we can find there some technology. but you know it's dangerous out there, do you? Richard comment. We know it will be dangerous, but one of our objectives is also to see the level of threat in D.C. especially super-mutants. In Richard's ears, it sounds like a suicide mission, but when he looked to Lyons, Tristan and the other soldiers he thought they might have a change, but we are busy kid, so go play with the other kids. When Rothchild tried to push Richard away, he saw that they were planning to go through the deathclaw territory, he quickly said: don't go through there. Lyons and Rothchild looked up and said at the same time : I'm sorry? Richard noticed that they were listening. That's deathclaw territory., if you go to Taber Nacle Chapel and rest there for the night, you can go to the Faded Pump estates. Rothchild noticed, he would be useful and said: Do you know this area? Richard answered. I do, Sir, Richard replied. So this chapel, is it safe? Rothchild asked again Richard picked his own-made map out of his backpack and showed it to them. Lyons saw logic in the map, but Rothchild didn't see it, but hided that to nod. This place was empty since last time. It's just a small chapel on a hill. When was the last time you were there? Rothchild questioned. The day before yesterday, Richard answered. Lyons and Rothchild looked at each other and Lyons nodded. Well then, Rothchild said. We go to that chapel. Lyons stood up and shouted: we will move again, people. Pack everything up. We are going to move to the Taber Nacle Church.


	4. Chapter 4 the journey to the chapel

4 The journey to the chapel

While they were moving, one of the soldiers was walking about a 100 meters in front of him. He must be the scout, Richard thought. But while he was walking, he noticed that one part of the group wore armor and fancy weapons. The other part of the group wore thick robes without any weapons. Richard walked to Cross and asked about that. Cross answered: Well, the members of the brotherhood of steel are divided into 3 groups. The knights. Those are the one with weapons and armor. Paladin's wear those two. Only paladin's commands the knights and they are for security. Knight are mostly for battle and last you have the scribes. Those are the people wearing those robes. They are most times scientists studying the pre-war technology the knights bring in. Most of the time, they stay inside for their own protection, But with things like this, they make an exception. In those 3 groups we have also a ranking system:

for the scribes is: Apprentice scribe, Journeyman scribe, senior scribe and head scribe. Richard knew that Rothchild's a head scribe. That must be the reason he thinks so highly of himself. Cross continues: at knights, it is: apprentice knight, Journeyman knight, senior knight and head knight. Lyons overheard the conversation and said: And now the best group. Lyons laughed. Cross expected that and continued: And the last group: the Paladins, that is: Junior Paladin, Paladin, Senior Paladin and head Paladin. Lyons laughed and said: good job, Cross. You passed your ranking exam. But for you Cross continues, you will be the lowest rank: Initiate. With this rank you still can choose if you want to be a knight, a scribe or a paladin. Just like the rest of the children. Richard looked to the playing children. All of them will be soldiers? No, answered Cross. Some of them will become scribes. After a couple of hours they arrives at the chapel. Before Richard wanted to enter, but Cross held his hand. You can't go in there yet, said Cross. First the knights have to be sure it is empty. After 5 minutes of waiting. The knights returne and said that there isn't anyone in the building. When they enter, Richard thought of the last time he was there. Here he found his own .44 magnum from a dead raider. When he tried to sit on one of the chairs in the chapel his left leg started to hurt again. Richard carefully sits down and he puled his left trouser up. He saw that there was something with his leg and it wasn't something good. Little girl Sarah saw it and shouted: DADDY DADDY SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH THE NEW MISTER. Junior paladin Tristan walked to Richard and he looked at Richards leg. When Tristan felt his leg he knew it. It was crippled. How long did you walk with this problem, Tristan asked. About a week, why? What happened? Asked Richard. Tristan continued: how does this happened. A mole rat bit in my leg. Tristan looked to Richard and shouted: ARE YOU A FOOL?! Your leg was crippled for one week and you didn't treat the problem! Richard knew that in his area. There wasn't any medical supplies to be found. Not even some chems. And medical supplies were expensive. Tristan shouted to the crowd. I need two stimpacks and one med-X. Some scribes ran to Tristan and gave him the medication. Tristan first putted the syringe of the med-x in Richard's leg. Richard screamed of the pain. Oh don't scream, boy. You did this to yourself. Richards tried to stop screaming and after the med-x Tristan putted the stimpacks one after another in his leg. Tristan stood up and said: just sit here for two hours and it will be fine. After those two hours Richard tried to stand up. It goes perfectly, but how? He asked himself. Richard walked to Tristan that was cleaning his energy weapon. Tristan looked at him and said: What? Richard ignored that unfriendly question and said: Thank you for fixing my leg. Tristan answered: your welcome, now go away. What's his problem? Richard thought. He walked to Elder Lyons and asked of there is something that has to be done. Lyons looked weird at him and said: You don't have to do anything. You are a kid. We adults can handle the problem here. But I want to help, your knight fixed my leg, so I want to do something in return. Lyons thought about it and said: What about you go and meet the other knights. Very well, Sir, Richard said humbly. Richard hoped for a better, more challenging task, but to talk to meet the other knights is scary enough. But when he looked around, he saw that he knew all the knights already, except two knights. A blonde hair Caucasian, who was praying at the altar of the chapel or the black hair Asian, who was telling to some scribes that they have to prepare the beds better for the people. Richard choice was easily made and went to the blonde hair one. When he walked to the man, he saw that his sniper rifle had already been cleaned. He must be the knight who walked in front of us, Richard thought. While Richard wanted to talk to him, he noticed that the man was praying loudly. Sir…. Eh…. Sir? Richard began. The man ignored it and continues praying. Richard found out that it was hopeless and looked away. He looked at the sniper rifle and saw there was a small spot still dirty. Richard said: Sir, you forgot one place on your weapon. The man looked up to his weapon and he immediately picked his cleaning towel. He started saying repeatedly: I'm sorry Snipey, I'm sorry Snipey, I'm sorry Snipey. Richard asked: Is everything all right, Sir? NO IT'S NOT, the man shouts. I LEFT MY DEAR SNIPEY ALONE, WHO WAS STILL DIRTY. He placed his clean sniper rifle back and calmed down. So…..,said the man calmly. We haven't already talked, have we? No, we haven't, Richard answered. Very well. My name is junior knight Colvin and this is snipey. Colvin shows Richard, the sniper rifle. And your name is? Richard Newton, Sir, Richard replied. Nice to meet you, boy. Richard heared that Asian man instead of talking, he was shouting to the scribes. Colvin signed and says: Some of my brothers may be gruff, but they will lay down their lives for you. So if you see one of us treating someone wrong, he or she does that for the right purpose. The Asian man shouts again. Colvin stood up: But this time it's goes so far. Colvin walked to the Asian man that was shouting and pushed him away from the scribes. HEY HENRY! Colvin shouts. The Asian man felt and said: It's Paladin Casdin for you, kid. It's the same, Colvin continued, would you like to treat the scribes a little more gently? Some of the scribes started to giggle. Casdin laughed and said: Just like how you treat Ashur, before he died, because of you. Colvin angered and said: you take that back. What's you gonna do about it, Casdin replied. Suddenly Casdin jumps on Casdin and tried to hit him. Lyons and Tristan saw it and ran to the two to stop the fight. Lyons pulled Colvin away and Tristan pulled Casdin away. COLVIN! Lyons began, I expect something better from you. Fighting against one of your fellow members. I'm sorry, Sir, Colvin answered. And you Casdin, Lyons continued. You make fun of our dead member Ishmael Ashur. He died, because the floor above him collapsed in the Pitt. Not because of one of Colvin's land mines. So that's why Colvin was so angry against Casdin, Richard thought. It's about that something happened in the Pitt. Whatever, Casdin replied And walked away to prepare his own bed. Idiots, Lyons mumbles.

But when Lyons wanted to return to his work, a scribe yelled that it was dinner time. Everyone sat on a camping chair and they had dinner at a simple plastic camping table. The food was baked mole rat steak with purified water. Richard had not had a cooked dinner in months. Most times it was junk food for him. While everyone was eating, he saw Colvin praying again. Does he always pray and for what? Richard thought. While he was eating his mole rat steak, he noticed that everyone was looking at him. He looked up and questions while he had mole rat in his mouth: Is there something wrong? Rothchild says: you know you have cutlery in front of you, don't you. He saw that lying next to his plate and question himself: what is this, I never ever saw this nor use it. If I say I don't know how to use it, they will laugh at me. Richard looked back at Rothchild and said with sweat on his forehead, but I prefer to eat with my hands. Rothchild answered: but we prefer if you use… wait a minute. Do you know How to use it? Richard diddn't know what to do and said: Yes, yes I know how to use it. So he grabbed his fork the Opposite way and tries to cut the steak with it. Everybody laughed about it loudly and Rothchild said: you just can be honest with us, kid. It would be much easier for you. After a while, Richard finally knew how to use it and started to eat. It was much easier to eat that way, though.

While Richard was eating properly, Rothchild started to talk to Richard: So, how was it out there on your own? Richard replies It was difficult, but I survived, barely. Well Richard. I have to ask you something that might be a little….sensitive for you. Richard asked what the question is and Rothchild answered. Well, we heard from HQ, that in this area, there is a gigantic Super-mutant is. That is one of the reasons we came here. So that's why I want to ask you. Is in this area a super-mutant thread or not. Well, you see, Richard answered. There aren't any super mutant is this area. Most of the people lives in other areas . I see, so this area is likely safe? Rothchild questioned. No, instead of Super-Mutants, we have deathclaws to deal with and those creatures are a lot harder to kill. Then why did you come here to live? Rothchild wondered. Because I don't want to see anymore super-mutants, that's why. Those… things killed my parents and raid the town where I lived in. So you hate those things? Rothchild asked. Like hell. Then you would be a fine knight, Rothchild replied. I…. a knight. Will that be my faith, what about being a scribe or a paladin. you think I'll be a good knight? Richard asked. Of course you'll be. We can see that to most children from the beginning. Like you, the first thing you did after you was healed, was going to the Elder and asked for a task and if you look to that child. Rothchild pointed at a girl that was about the same age as Richard. She was studying one of the books of the scribes about modifying laser rifles. She had a purple ponytail and weared a vault 106 jumpsuit. Is she from vault 106 ,Richard asked. No, we traded it from a caravan and gave it to her when we found her. She wore back there just a little t-shirt with shorts. But anyway, Rothchild returned to the subject. That child went straight to me, instead of Lyons to ask if she could learn how to read. So we learned it her and look now. She is reading one of the most difficult books we have, I wonder if she can understand it. But anyway she will become a fine scribe. Unfortunately, by most of the children we still can't see what they will become. Rothchild looked around him. We need a base in this wasteland, so we can train the children just like you. But HQ is too stubborn, that we cannot do that. Only if we find a technology so great, so incredible, maybe then will HQ change his mind. Wait, Richard interrupted. You have an HQ? Of course we have, Rothchild replied. We aren't the only brothers of the BoS. Back at the Lost hills bunker in South California. That's where our HQ is. That's where we are from. Suddenly, a scribe shouted. Okay people. hit the beds. Tomorrow we have to continue early in the morning. Everyone wemt to her or his bed, except Richard, because nobody told him where his bed is. What are you waiting for kid, go to bed. The scribe points at the only empty bed at the corner of the room. Richard walked to his backpack and puts his gun in it. He thought that you won't need it for some time and went to his bed. When he lied down, he realizes that he hadn't got a comfortable bed in years. He looks around for the last time and sees that 2 knights still wandering around in and out of the chapel. It's Casdin and Colvin. that it must be their punishment for the fight a couple of hours ago, Richard thought. Well then, Richard was tired from today. He met a crazy group, joined it and shot a scary sniper in the head. All in a day's work, Richard giggles and closes his eyes. Yeah, all in a day's work.


	5. Chapter 5 The Mungo Town

Chapter 5 The mungo town

RISE AND SHINE, PEOPLE, shouted a scribe to wake up the group. Richard had some troubles to come out of his bed. He dreamed about his nightmare again. Suddenly three little kids around 6 years old came to him and tried to take him out of his bed. Richard laughed about it and said: don't worry. I'm not crippled anymore. He climbed out of his bed and packed his bed up. After that he walked to the one knight he still didn't know his name: Hello Sir. Richard began. Hello there. You must be the new kid, my name or my nickname is Paladin gunny, Gunny Replied. Richard saw a bald Caucasian just like Tristan and Rothchild, but this one seems to be friendly. So what brings you to me? Gunny asked. Ohh… eh…., Richard mumbled. TOO SLOW! Gunny Interupted. If I was an enemy or just a wastelander I would shoot you, because I will think then that everything you will say, will be probably lies. Richard took it back, Richard thought. He is a weird guy, just like Calvin. Ha I'm just kidding, Gunny continued. But nice to meet you. Now if you excuse me. Very well, Richard replied. And Richard walked away. Man, Richard thought. That was some awkward conversation. He saw that breakfast was served and he walked to the table. The breakfast was a simple meal. Some cornflakes in a bowl. He ate it up and this time with a spoon, after Rothchild lesson of basic knowledge. After his breakfast, Richard went to Paladin Lyons to tell him his completion. He saw Lyons sitting next to Rothchild and Cross, but before he could say anything, Paladin Lyons quickly began: Richard, good to see you. Please come here. Richard walked to Lyons and sat between cross and Rothchild. Do you know a settlement around here, Rothchild asked. We need to resupply and a map of the wasteland. The only things telling us about the wasteland is you and some journals we found on the way to here. Richard didn't know any settlement around this place. Most times he just trade with a caravan if he was lucky. I'm sorry, Richard replied. I don't know any settlements in this area. We just have to hope that there is something in these journals. Well the only one who wants to read those journals is the girl over there. Rothchild pointed at the same girl he was pointing yesterday at. That girl with the purple ponytail and the vault jumpsuit. Richard walked to the girl and asks her name. Hannah, The girl said while she was still reading. Just Hannah? Richard asked. Hannah Parker, she replied. Well Hannah, Richard finally asked. We need to know if there is a settlement nearby. Do you know any? I know a settlement, she answered. Richard facepalmed, what does the settlement calls and where is the settlement. Hannah closed her journal, looks Richard in the eyes and said: Big Town. It lies south-east of here and is a settlement where the trash of the settlement lives. Richard looked weird to her and says: trash? Yes, she repeated, trash, here lives the people, who are exiled from other settlement and criminals, so we have to watch ourselves. If we want to go there. Richard thanked Hannah for the information and she continued reading the journals. Richard walked back to Rothchild and told him the information about the settlement. Big town, huh? Rothchild replied. Doesn't sound like the good kind of towns, but at least it's something. What do you think Owyn. Lyons thinks with his eyes closed. Isn't there any other town in the area? No there aren't, otherwise I would tell you that. Lyons opened his eyes and said: We have to go there, if we encounter an ambush we don't have enough medical supplies for the group. Okay then, Rothchild interrupted. So we go to the faded estates, so that we are out of this area and then we go to Big town. Okay then. Lyons stood up and shouted. Okay people, pack up we'll move soon. Everyone quickly packed everything up and was ready in just a couple of minutes. Okay, people Lyons shouted again. Let's move. While the group moved, Richard saw that the group found some brahmin. So that the scribes didn't have to carry the heavy supplies anymore. Brahmins were cattle before the great war, but after the great war the cattle mutated and now they have two heads. Richard saw a picture before of a 'cow' before. It was strange to see a brahmin with one head. Richard walked to the scribes, who were pulling the Brahmins with them with an iron chain. Where did you find those Brahmins? Richard asked. We found them passing by at the chapel. While you were sleeping, we were already up and tamed these animals. They're quite handy, aren't they? The scribes told him. Richard continued: Do you know anything about Hannah Parker? The scribes looked at each other and they said: Nope, sorry kid. Nobody knows anything about her. The only thing we know is that Paladin Lyons adopted her. Strange, Richard thought. So Hannah is a girl with an unknown history. I wonder why she is so quiet. Suddenly, Richard heard a gunshot. he looked to the place where it came from and saw Junior knight Colvin sniping at some things in the distance. Richard ran to Colvin and asked him what he shots. Don't worry kid, Colvin replied when he used snipey to look around. The things I just shot were just some ghouls. Colvin and Richard looked to the dead ghouls. May the maker forgive those poor souls, Colvin suddenly said. Colvin looked down to his shoes and putted his hand together. Richard looked at Colvin and asked what he was doing. I just have to pray for them, said Colvin. Give me 30 seconds. After 30 seconds, Colvin looked up again and said: let's continue, shall we? Richard nodded and the two moved further.

In the afternoon, the group finally reached the faded pomp estates. These estates that were once housed by suburban families were possibly destroyed in the Great War. Now all that remains were several bombed out houses without anything useful stuff. The group didn't stop there, so they move further. When they passed some wrecked vehicles the knights searched the trucks , but could only found some 5.56mm bullets and a small box of 5mm bullets. After that, they found a metro station, but that was really the only thing they could find there, except one building. The Cornucopia Fresh Groceries. Richard asked Lyons, if they can take a look inside there, but Lyons refuses it, because they didn't have enough time for it. So they continued and ignored everything that came in their way, so they could reach their destination in time. Finally after a couple of hours they reached Big Town. Big town was a medium size settlement with a rope bridge in front of the entrance. Hold it right there mister, The man in a security jacket yelled at the group. He seems pretty nervous about something. What's your business. He continued. Lyons walked to the begin of the robe bridge and said: We are just some travelers. Can we go inside, please? The guard hesitates. Well, you aren't slavers I think, nor Super-mutants. So, you can come here. The group walks carefully over the robe bridge, but let the Brahmins outsides, because they thought, that the robe bridge won't carry their weight. When they were over the bridge, the guard starts: Oh shit, MUTIES MUTIES! Lyons and Rothchild looked at each other and nods. Rothchild shouted: okay people, Knights and Paladins follow Lyons. Scribes and children hide in the houses with me. Everyone was taking their place. Richard wanted to look at the fight, but was scared about the super-mutants. While he was hiding, he saw Hannah, who was still reading one of the journals. It almost looked like she didn't care about the fight. Richard looked around and also saw the scribes who were dragging the Brahmins a few hours ago, they looked terrified. Must be, because the Brahmins were still outside. The last person he saw was Rothchild holding Little Sarah, who was surprisingly calm. I hope that they are okay. Suddenly he heard Lyons saying: there fleeing! Keep shooting! Damm it they took one of our Brahmins with the equipment on it. Lyons signed. The enemies are gone. Everyone came out of there safe places and regrouped in the centre. Rothchild walked to Lyons and asked what the damage was. Lyons told him that one of the Brahmins was captured by the super-mutants. Brian…Brian! one of the women yelled through the settlement. The woman ran to the security guard and she told that Brian was missing. DAMM IT! The security guard shouted. That's another one. We have to rescue them, the woman continued, maybe if we… the guard interrupted: We can't. you know that damm well, Sarah. We aren't strong enough to rescue them. Richard wanted to help them, but he couldn't do that alone. Lyons was talking to Rothchild. Shall we rescue the Brahmin, Rothchild? Lyons asked. I don't know, Rothchild replies. If we do, we can lose even more recourses, than we already lost, but the recourses that are already lost are quite important. Lyons still hesitates about it. Sarah walked to lyons and asked desperately: Are you going to save them? Lyons looked to the woman: Save them, it is only a Brahmin. No it isn't, the woman said. Those monsters took a some of our people too. Lyons looked surprised: really? But, why? We don't know, but we fear that they will eat them. So if we go, we have to rescue the Brahmin and the folks out there. So why should we save them? Rothchild asked. Well….Well… one of the people is a scavenger, so if you want information or something to trade you should go to him. Well we need a map, lyons, Rothchild replies. Very well we go to… Lyons looked to the woman. Where did the super-mutants go to? The woman looked at Lyons: they usually go to the old Germantown Police HQ. I think that's the best place to search for them, But please hurry up. I don't know how much time they have.


End file.
